This application relates generally to data on electronic paper (e-paper) material and e-paper documents.
Electronic paper (sometimes also called electric paper and e-paper) has begun to replace conventional paper as an information source. It has many of the attributes of paper. For example it is writable, reflective and stable. Electronic paper can also be configured as a flexible and thin sheet, like paper.
Electronic paper can be used as an information source to be written to by multiple entities. In some circumstances electronic paper may provide benefits and advantages that are not available with ordinary paper material.